


Sometimes Self Love Is The Best Love

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Apocalypse Nick where he's stuck in a loveless, sexless, generally unsatisfying marriage.  His wife's rejected him yet <i>again</i>, so he finds solace and satisfaction in a random porno film.  It's basically just an excuse to write Nick jerking off, ahahaha.  This could be considered somewhat an AU just because I do allude to Ellis being a porn actor, although I don't actually call him by name.  I also didn't tag it as Nick/Ellis just because well, it's technically not.  But it's sort of implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Self Love Is The Best Love

Nick flopped down onto the seat of his recliner with a frustrated huff, clad only in a pair of boxer shorts. It had been a disappointing night to say the _least._ Only mere moments ago, he had been having sex with his wife, when right in the middle of it, she told him that ‘it just wasn’t doing it for her’ and she wanted to go to bed. He wasn’t surprised at _all_ , he couldn’t even _remember_ the last time that they’d slept together; it had been _that_ long ago. _All that bitch cares about is money,_ Nick thought spitefully as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He should have seen it coming a _long_ time ago; once the honeymoon was over, his wife practically turned _frigid_. As long as he bought her shit and kept the limit on the credit card high, she was fine, but god forbid she ever wanted to have intercourse anymore, even when she _insisted_ that she was still madly in love with him. _Bullshit._ It was practically a miracle that he even managed to get her into bed that night. But he _should_ have known that it wasn’t going to go anywhere.

He flipped through the channels and sighed, sadly used to being banished to the basement and having to take care of himself. It wasn’t the first time, and he was pretty damn sure that it wouldn’t be the last one either. Not as long as he stayed married to her, anyway. Nick was still kind of _worked up_ after getting cockblocked mid-coitus, so he decided that he might as well watch some porn to ease the tension. Even though _she_ could just turn over and fall asleep after that, he _couldn’t._ Nick knew that he didn’t have to worry about his wife coming down and catching him, and hell, even if she _did_ make it downstairs, he didn’t _care._    As far as he was concerned, it was her fault that he was so hard up, and she was goddamn _lucky_ that he hadn’t cheated on her. _Yet_ , anyway.

 

Nick clicked onto the menu screen to where he got to the higher numbered channels, which were the channels that he was currently more interested in surfing through, _particularly_ the adult ones. He glanced over all of the choices that popped up on the screen and perused the titles as well as the descriptions. Nick kind of wanted to avoid any porn with women in it that night, just because of the pure frustration he currently harbored towards his wife. So because of that, both chick-on-chick and guy-on-girl was out of the question, which meant that gay porn was pretty much his only choice left. And he was fine with that. Before he’d gotten married, he’d been with both guys and women, sometimes even at the _same time_. So he had no issues with seeing a couple of guys fuck each other. Hell, after the night he’d had, he almost _regretted_ being into women. _Chicks just have_ _too much goddamn baggage._ He surfed through some of the selections that were available to him, but he was too wound up to really _care_ about what he picked. Nick really just wanted to get off, so he picked a random porno and authorized the charges in order to watch it.

 

While the video queued itself up to play, Nick briefly regretted not looking over his choice _too_ carefully. The last thing he wanted to see was a couple of big, muscular, totally hairy guys fucking the _hell_ out of each other. It just wasn’t his thing. Fortunately when the movie started up, he discovered that he didn’t have to worry about _that_. _Okay yeah, they don’t look too bad_ , he thought as the actors showed up on the screen. They were both younger looking guys, one of them a typical darker-haired dude with a decent body and some body hair, but not _too_ much scattered about, and the other one was a shorter statured but muscular, brown haired guy. Not _over_ -muscular, but in a nice, lean way, with narrow hips and what looked to be a pretty _sweet_ ass. _Holy shit, he’s not bad,_ Nick noted as he looked over the two men who would eventually be fucking. The shorter guy _definitely_ piqued his interest, especially with the way his lips pouted while he spoke. _Shit, is it legal for a guy to have lips like that?_ He thought as the necessary, but really _unnecessary_ , plot for the movie started.

 

Nick gathered from the poorly written and poorly _executed_ dialogue that the two guys worked together at an auto shop of all places, and that they apparently had a _thing_ for each other. _That’s not cheesy at all._ He practically _rolled_ his eyes at the silly double entendres that the two actors were forced to spout off to each other, and when the words ‘flush your lines’ came into play, Nick almost turned off the porno flick right then and _there._ But then the little guy got onto his knees in order to suck the other guy off, and Nick slowly put the remote back down onto the table. “Yeah, okay, _this_ is what I’m talking about,” he murmured to himself as he watched the kid tug the other guy out of his pants. As the two men got to it on the screen, Nick found himself focusing more on the shorter guy, admiring how he appeared to be really _good_ at giving head. _With those lips, it probably feels like fucking heaven,_ he thoughtas he pawed himself through his boxers. _I can only imagine how goddamn amazing it would be._

 

As the movie played on, Nick sure as _hell_ wasn’t disappointed by what was going on the screen. The cute, shorter guy was giving what looked to be a _really_ enthusiastic blowjob, with the occasional smile and tilt of his head up towards the guy he was blowing. _I don’t think that kid is acting, holy shit. He seems like he really likes to suck dick._ Nick was quickly finding himself getting _jealous_ as his now-erection tented out the cloth of his boxer shorts. _Fuck, I can’t even remember the last time my wife sucked me off_ , he pondered while he finally gave in and dipped his hand beneath the waistband of his underwear. _Probably back during the honeymoon, when she acted like she actually gave a shit about me and not just my money._ He gave himself a few leisurely strokes as he allowed himself to imagine that _he_ was the one that the guy in the movie was going down on, murmuring a sigh as he easily fell into that particular fantasy.

 

Nick continued to tease his length while the actor moved from dick-sucking to deep-throating, and when the guy took _all_ of it down his throat, he quietly gasped. _Shit, if fucking only,_ he wistfully thought as watching what was happening on the screen only served to get himself even _harder._ _Goddamn that is one lucky guy._ Even though they were supposedly just _acting,_ the little guy sucking the other one off sure as hell didn’t _seem_ like he was.

 

To Nick’s disappointment, the blowjob action eventually ceased as the cuter one pulled himself off of the other so that they could get to the main event. _God,_ _I could watch that guy give head all day,_ he thought as once again, more bad dialogue was spoken and played out between the two men. _Shit, did he always have that annoying Southern drawl? Guess I didn’t notice it earlier. That’s something I could get by if he was sucking my dick like that._ Nick rubbed at his hard-on lazily while he watched the two men shed the remainder of their clothes and get ready, although his hand moved a _little_ bit faster when the cute guy started to finger himself on the screen. _Fuck, that’s hot. And goddamn, he looks even better without his clothes on._ He unintentionally gasped out loud when the kid’s fingers sank deeper into his hole and he seemed to enjoy the _hell_ out of that too. _Okay, that’s even hotter._ Nick wondered if the actor enjoyed taking a dick as much as he enjoyed _sucking_ a dick. It turned out that he didn’t have to wait long to find out.

 

The taller of the two took the other guy from behind, and when he shoved his prick inside the smaller one, the moan that escaped his throat sure as hell didn’t sound like _acting._ “ _Christ,_ ” Nick groaned lowly as he tensed up while watching the two men go at it, spreading his legs wide while he began to unabashedly jerk himself harder to the scene playing out in front of him. While the cute guy was getting absolutely _pounded_ by the other dude, he focused on the reactions coming from him; the way the kid tilted his head back and drawled out a whine, the way his back tantalizingly arched into the other man’s thrusts, and the way his slick, pink lips gaped open as he panted for breath.

 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Nick breathed as his torso clenched while his cock stiffened in his hand, very _much_ at the edge of climax. He allowed himself to imagine that _he_ was the one fucking the younger guy, fantasizing at how _tight_ he appeared to be, thoughts of his troubled marriage not even crossing his mind anymore as he got completely lost in the illusion on his way to orgasm. It only took him a few more snaps of his wrist before he came unglued, stifling a throaty moan as he made a mess of his hand _and_ his lap while shuddering in complete _relief._

 

Nick reveled in the afterglow of his orgasm for a few moments, watching the TV screen through half-lidded eyes as the guys in the movie finished up as well. The cries of the cute kid as he found what sounded like absolute orgasmic _bliss_ caused a brief shiver to run down Nick’s spine, and he enviously thought about how fucking _amazing_ it would be to shoot his load into such an enthusiastic partner. “Shit,” he mumbled as he finally glanced down to the sticky mess that awaited him, sighing as he carefully leaned over to the nearby side table where a box of tissues sat. Once he had a few of them in his unsoiled hand, he got to work cleaning up while the movie wound down on the screen _. _Damn,_ _ was the only word that came to Nick’s hazy mind as he stole another look at the younger guy before the film finally ended.

When the screen went black, Nick tossed the soiled tissues aside and grabbed the remote in order to turn off the TV. _I’ve gotta make sure to remember that movie for next time._ He tugged his boxer shorts back up and got up from his seat so that he could move to the couch. Nick gave a grunt and a stretch once he was up on his feet, feeling pretty damn _good_ after his orgasm, even though he would have _preferred_ not having had to do it solo. He briefly scratched his lightly furred belly before moving to settle onto the couch for the night, which once again, wasn’t exactly an _unusual_ occurrence for him. _Tomorrow I think I’m gonna have to look into getting a lawyer,_ he conceded while he tugged a light blanket over his body. _This shit’s getting ridiculous._ He sighed at the unpleasant but seemingly _necessary_ thought, and shut his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. Fortunately with how relaxed and _tired_ he was, it didn’t take long before he drifted off into a light slumber.


End file.
